


The Real Treasure

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Analingus, Dubious Consent, Harpy Crow Rhys, M/M, Rimming, Sphinx Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Crow Rhys gets himself in trouble while trying to steal something "shiny."





	The Real Treasure

Rhys had cased the large temple for days now, seeing when the best time to break in would be. There was something extremely important he needed from the collection. With his large, crow wings, he flew around silently until he saw everyone had finally left for the day. He swooped down, feathers shining over his body from black to green. His tail twitched excitedly as he entered the empty building. He was quiet, his clawed talons clicking softly on the stone floor. The object of his desire wasn’t too far inside. All he needed was to pass the large statue guardian, a sphinx, and he was there.

Rhys paused as he passed. The face of the creature was very handsome, strong, and very intense. It was painted with two different eye colors, which made Rhys smile happily. “Just like me!” he whispered, pointing at his own eyes. There was a large crack in the stone figure, slanting up its left side and down the right in an upside down V. Rhys, compelled for a reason he didn’t know, walked up to the creature and patted its chin, barely reaching it. It was a huge, but he tapped it gently. “Don’t worry, anyone can see just how gorgeous you are, don’t let a little scar make you feel otherwise.” He smiled and arched his back, flexing his fingers dramatically. “Now! It’s  _ time _ !”

He turned away from the large sphinx to a statue of a guard with a spear. He took the weapon it out of the carved hand, wrenching it free with some effort. He smiled, his tail flapping excitedly. He gazed at the gorgeously intricate rope band adorning it. It had different colors and tassels that were soft. He bit his lip, running a thumb over the material. This was why he was here. He’d seen this band while visiting and it wouldn’t give him any peace until he had it. He pushed it down, gently guiding it ot the floor where he slipped it off the spear. He placed the weapon back, wings and tail stretching and ruffling with joy. He turned to leave and froze, a scream stuck in his throat.

The sphinx was no longer a statue. It was real and large and glaring ferociously down at Rhys. Where the crack had been, was a bright blue line that glowed in the night. With a yelp, he took off, wings flapping expertly, but a heavy paw hit his back and knocked him down onto his stomach. The other paw rested on Rhys, heavy and unmoving, capturing the crow, his back to the sphinx. Rhys wiggled to his knees to try and squeeze out from under, but it was no use.

It laughed at him. “Little Harpy,” it cooed. “Don’t you know you should never take items guarded by a sphinx?”

Quickly, Rhys hugged his prize to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” At the last word, the sphinx pushed on him, making his words shoot out with a grunt.

“I  _ saw  _ you!” it growled, its long, sharp claws digging into Rhys’ side. “Relinquish what you stole now, and you might live.”

Rhys glared, his cheeks, puffed out indignantly, began to turn red. “I’d rather die!”

The sphinx laughed and looked around the temple. “I watch this place everyday, do not think I won’t notice what has gone missing.” There was a pause before it let out a bark of laughter. “ _ That _ ? That is what you’re willing to die over? A last minute decoration?”

Rhys felt a claw poke his taloned foot and he glared, pulling it away. “Hey! It’s beautiful!”

A rumble of laughter vibrated from the creature. “In all my years, I have never experienced such a thing.” Rhys heard a click of a nail tap on the stone. “But I must punish all that steal from this temple, though, I doubt they’d even notice it was missing…”

Rhys wiggled again, pulling backward under the paw. His ass stuck out, moving side to side at the creature. “If they won’t notice…” Rhys breathed heavily, trying to get free. “Then you can let me go!”

The creature hummed. “I supposed I  _ could _ .” A claw lifted up Rhys tail, exposing his naked ass. Rhys yelped, but when he tried to move again, the paw only pushed him down more, keeping him in his exposed position. “But this does look nice. Nice and tasty.” With the tip of his claw, he poked Rhys asshole through feathered tufts.

The crow shrieked and tried to wiggle away, which only made the sphinx laugh. Rhys glared around the large paw. “Hey! What, what about my riddle? I thought you had to give me a riddle and if I solve it, I can go free!”

The sphinx poked Rhys’ puckered ass once more, wiggling his claw just enough to make the crow squirm again. It hummed again. “You are correct.” It fell silent, thinking, while Rhys was still pinned under him the claw was removed.

Rhys had no idea what he was thinking. He was horrible at riddles, but was desperate.

The sphinx chuckled. “I know,” it mused finally. “I have a stiff shaft. My tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am I?”

Rhys stopped moving and frowned. “Are you serious?”

“Mhmm,” it said playfully.

Rhys scoffed which sounded a little too much like a moan. He could not believe that the sphinx would choose a dick riddle. “Your dick,” he said.

A deep rumble of laughter boiled through the sphinx and it sent a horrible shiver over Rhys. He realized how much error he’d been in and what it meant. The sphinx’s paw curled around Rhys. “Incorrect, little one. The answer was arrow. You do not get your freedom.  _ Yet _ .” Rhys squirmed again, trying to get out, but all it did was shake his ass for the pleasure of the sphinx. “Naughty little crow, little harpy.” Rhys heard him leaning forward and tried to get away, but it was no use, he was trapped under its massive paw. 

A rough, flat tongue swiped over his ass, easing between his asscheeks and past the feathers. It brushed over his asshole, the sharp barbs scraping and  _ doing something _ to Rhys. He gasped, feeling electricity shudder through him. The sphinx licked again, its tongue pressing hard over and over. Rhys bit his lip, refusing to make any noise that would encourage the creature. It was difficult, since every swipe tingled through him in ways he’d never known.

Then, the large tongue pushed passed Rhys’ entrance. It was big and spread him open wider than he was used to. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body quivering with pain and pleasure. He gasped and shoved his fist into his mouth, not wanting to moan. It didn’t matter, though, not when his stiff dick dangled for the sphinx to see. It hummed, tongue fucking him senseless. It drove Rhys mad, forgetting the fist in his mouth, he moaned loudly.

The heavy paw lifted just a bit and Rhys knew this was his chance to escape, but he stayed where he was. He pressed further into the rough tongue, wanting more. The sphinx laughed. “Not so ready to escape now?”

Rhys whimpered. “No…”

“My little thief,  _ little treasure _ ,” it cooed.

It made Rhys shiver, how possessive those words sounded.

The tip of a nail poked into Rhys’ ass again, but he didn’t move, only sighed happily that he was full again. He leaned into it, feeling the sharp curve thicken and stretch him as it reached further in.

“You are a naughty thing, very dirty,” it mused. He felt it move, it’s claw retreating and then pushing in, driving Rhys madly up into a treacherously slow build. He was not aware that the sphinx had removed its paw completely until its large tongue swiped up Rhys’ naked, feathered body. It was only until the licks were consistent that Rhys realized it was cleaning him.

He frowned. “H-hey! Hey! I’m no-o-ot… I don’t need…” he moaned as the nail went a further in than before.

“Hush and just enjoy it,  _ my _ little harpy.”

Rhys, through the wonderful haze, still caught the possessive way it said ‘my.’ It licked every inch of him, cleaning his feathers, tongue wrapping around his body and neck while a nail slowly fucked him. It was agonizing, how long it was taking for Rhys to cum, but the nail was passive, sometimes stopping entirely until Rhys whined.

“Turn around,” the sphinx said.

Rhys did so immediately, without a second thought. Only when the Sphinx smirked at him did he realize. He flushed.

“Good little crow, so pretty, so rare, so obedient.” A long tongue swiped over his front, grooming him while he squirmed and moaned. The sphinx passed around and over his cock too briefly, focused solely on cleaning the crow. When it was done, it had him turn around again, with his ass in the air. The claw was removed and replaced with its tongue again.

Rhys moaned loudly, forgetting any pride. He pushed into it over and over, finally able to chase that orgasm that had been too long from his grasp. He was loud as he came, spurts hitting the cool, stone floor. He breathed heavily, tired and worn from such a prolonged ordeal.

A mouth was around him now, teeth gently clutching him. Rhys was too tired to be afraid and soon, he realized he didn’t need to be. The sphinx was only moving him closer to clean him again, wiping his cock and cleaning the dribbles of cum. Rhys whimpered, shaking from how good it felt. His stared at the large face of the handsome sphinx, watching it clean him.

It smirked at him. “Rest, my little prize.”

Rhys bit his lip, already knowing the answer, but needing to ask. “You’re… You’re not going to let me go, are you?”

The sphinx laughed quietly. “Not just yet. Not until you know you’re mine and this is your home now.”

His heart began to pound, but his body was too limp to move. “But… But I have a home! My nest!”

The sphinx gave him a long, adoring lick. “You’re home is with me now. If you cannot live without your nest, we will bring it here. You are too pretty for me to just let you go. Sleep now.”

He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should fight and run away, but he was so tired and the sphinx was warm and, really, he hadn’t treated Rhys horribly… He could rest for awhile, maybe a new day would bring more clarity. Maybe… Maybe he wouldn’t mind being with the sphinx at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
